Art Model
by Samara Cuenta Cuentos
Summary: TRADUCCION. Bella necesita dinero y un amigo la convence para posar desnuda frente a toda una clase de arte. One-Shot, Todos Humanos. Rating M por lenguaje adulto y escenas fuertes.


**Disclaimer**: Los personajes y la historia pertenecen a la asombrosa Stephenie Meyer y a **dollegirl**, respectivamente. Yo sólo estoy traduciendo con permiso de la autora.

**Summary**: TRADUCCION. Bella necesita dinero y un amigo la convence para posar desnuda frente a toda una clase de arte. One-Shot.

* * *

**Advertencia**: No me hago responsable por los posibles paros cardio-respiratorios que este oneshot pueda provocar. No apto para menores de 18 años o personas propensas a la combustión espontánea. Yo lo advertí.

* * *

Nota de la Traductora: Este oneshot fue escrito por **dollegirl **y he pensado en traducirlo porque implica un gran reto para mí. Nunca he escrito ni traducido un lemon, así que aquí está mi prueba de fuego. Espero haberlo hecho bien. Gracias **Yuliss** por ser mi beta! (y mi amiga, mi socia, mi compañera ^^)

* * *

Modelo de Arte

**BPOV**

Modelo nudista. Debo haber perdido la cabeza.

Mi dinero estaba escaseando. Trabajaba a media jornada en una librería del campus; pero tomé una clase extra este semestre, y fue un golpe duro a mi horario de trabajo. Estaba desesperada.

Mi amigo Gerard me dio la idea del modelaje al desnudo para la clase de arte. Mi reacción inmediata fue un firme "diablos, no". Pero él insistió en que no era nada malo. Seguro, tú estarás desnuda y todos ellos estarán mirándote, pero los artistas son completamente respetuosos. Nadie hará comentarios indecentes ni se reirá. Al menos eso fue lo que él me dijo. Posando por sólo dos horas podría hacer más dinero que el que recolectaba con una semana de trabajo en la librería. Tendría garantizados un par de trabajos hasta el final del semestre. Sólo me tomaría cuatro horas a la semana. Y mi dignidad.

Al menos no habría barras de streptease o **pasties**. _(N/T: 'Pasties' son unos adhesivos que se pegan a los pezones para cubrirlos, como los que usan las vedettes. No hay una traducción literal para ese término, por eso lo dejé tal y como está)_

Gerard dijo que todo iría bien. Y yo le creí. Además me dijo que iba a hacerlo conmigo. Los modelos generalmente posaban solos, pero siendo él una de las estrellas del departamento de arte, tenía algunos "privilegios".

Íbamos a posar juntos.

Yo. Y Gerard. Desnudos. Juntos. Frente a un montón de gente. Eso me tranquilizaba un poco.

Quizás sea porque él es gay. Su hombría no es una amenaza para mí. Me juró que si había alguna señal de excitación se debía pura y exclusivamente a Frank. Salían juntos, y él estaba en la clase.

Esta noche es mi primera vez. Y existe la enorme posibilidad de que también sea la última. Estaba terriblemente nerviosa. Pero debía concentrarme en el dinero.

Alice y Rose me llevaron al spa durante el fin de semana. Allí me arrancaron todos los vellos del cuerpo, desde el cuello para abajo. Ahora sentía cada ligera brisa como una ráfaga. Tenía frío.

Marqué el número de Gerard para confirmar la dirección del edificio de arte. Ya la había memorizado antes, en realidad. Sólo necesitaba una excusa para asegurarme de que ese bastardo iba a venir. Era uno de mis mejores amigos, pero también era un pillo.

Me atendió el correo de voz. Beep.

"Hey, Gerard, soy Bella. Sólo quería asegurarme de que estoy yendo al lugar correcto. Nos encontraremos allí, ¿verdad? Bueno, llámame en cuanto escuches mi mensaje. Adiós." _Y si me engañaste, voy a patear tu pequeño trasero de doncella_. Cerré el móvil de un golpe.

Dejé salir un largo suspiro. Era ahora o nunca. Me acerqué a la cocina para tomar mis llaves del mostrador. Las instrucciones para los modelos nudistas eran simplemente sentarse ahí, cerca de ellos. Iba a llegar 30 minutos temprano. Esperaba que hubiera algún cuarto donde pudiera quitarme la ropa y ponerme una bata. Y que una vez que todos los estudiantes estuvieran listos para comenzar la clase, alguien viniera a buscarme para hacerlo.

Me quitaría la bata. Estaría desnuda. Sin un solo vello en el cuerpo y muy, muy desnuda.

Iba a sonrojarme. Gay o no, la idea de que Gerard estuviera ahí conmigo ya no era tan reconfortante como antes.

Iba a estar desnuda. Frente a un montón de personas.

Tomé las llaves del carro y mi bolso que estaba junto a la puerta. Afuera estaba lloviendo.

¡Sorpresa!

Iba a estar desnuda y mojada. Qué bien.

A medio camino hacia la escuela encendí la calefacción. Mi cuerpo se relajó con el calor. Mi ropa todavía estaba húmeda, y mi pelo comenzaba a frizarse. Me pasé la mano varias veces por el cabello tratando de mantenerlo en su lugar. Lo último que quería era que mi cabello tuviera más presencia en escena que yo misma. Mientras me acercaba a la escuela, me di cuenta de que la lluvia había amainado bastante.

Ese podía ser un buen indicio.

Aparqué el carro y lo apagué, dándome cuenta en seguida de que el coche de Gerard no estaba aquí. Tampoco el de Frank.

Es ahora o nunca, Bella. Respira. Puedes hacer esto.

Recogí mi bolso y salí del coche. Me colgué el bolso al hombro y comencé a caminar lentamente hacia el edificio, pero entonces se me resbalaron las llaves. Y justo cuando estaba a punto de agacharme para recogerlas, un monstruoso Jeep pasó por mi lado salpicándome de agua estancada. Me empapó.

Retiro lo dicho. Olvídense de lo del buen indicio.

Ahora olía a agua mugrosa.

Mierda. Al menos ya no tenía frizz.

Me limpié el barro de los ojos y sacudí un poco el cabello. Empecé a caminar de nuevo hacia el edificio, poniendo mucho empeño en ignorar el sonido chapoteante de mis pasos. Me parecía que el aparcamiento no acababa nunca. El hecho de estar empapada de pies a cabeza y mi asumida horrible apariencia sólo estaba magnificando lo que se suponía que era una pequeña distancia.

A mí me pareció que era eterna.

Para cuando llegué a la puerta de entrada había comenzado a llover otra vez. Entré y me tomé un momento para mirar alrededor antes de continuar mi camino. El lugar era amplio y abierto, tanto, que cuando cerré la puerta a mis espaldas el ruido hizo eco en el pasillo. La iluminación era tenue. Y no había alfombras ni nada que absorbiera el sonido. _Genial. Ideal para mis zapatillas mojadas_. Rodé los ojos y empecé a cruzar el largo pasillo.

_Plaf_. Mierda. _Plaf_. Mierda.

Fui más despacio cuando entré al pasillo de las aulas. Las puertas estaban más separadas entre sí de lo habitual. Yo sabía que los estudios de arte eran generalmente grandes, pero nunca había visto uno de ellos. Pero lo que tenía frente a mis ojos sólo me decía que ahí había más espacio para más gente. Más gente que me vería desnuda. Ya estaba cuestionando seriamente mi cordura por haber accedido a hacer esto. _Debo estar muy desesperada._

Continué por el pasillo tratando de imaginar alguna otra posibilidad de hacer dinero rápido. Donar plasma estaba descartado. Eso requiere agujas. Y una vez que te sacan el plasma, te vuelven a meter la sangre. No, gracias. Si la tomas, quédatela.

¿Tal vez bailarina de club nocturno? Tengo buenas tetas. Y buen cuerpo. Pero desafortunadamente eso también requiere coordinación. Bella en un club de striptease no estaría nada bien. De hecho, sería peligroso. Alguien podría perder un ojo.

Aquí todo lo que tendría que hacer sería dejar caer la bata y sentarme ahí. Con Gerard. Que todavía no había asomado su maldita cara de marica. Entonces caí en la cuenta. Y la verdad me golpeó como una tonelada de ladrillos.

Estaba sola. El no iba a venir. El muy bastardo me engañó. Debí habérmelo imaginado, era muy extraño que pidieran a dos modelos para posar juntos. Nunca había oído algo de eso. Pero él había sido muy convincente.

Mi corazón se aceleró. Empecé a respirar erráticamente, casi hiperventilando. Estaba teniendo un ataque de pánico.

Estaba dando vuelta a la esquina, lista para salir huyendo, cuando me choqué con otra persona.

Me tropecé hacia atrás y finalmente caí sentada. Mi visión se sacudió por un momento y no podía enfocar nada.

"¡Oh dios mío, lo siento mucho! ¿Estás bien?" Levanté la vista y vi a un hombre muy alto y de cabello desordenado mirándome con los ojos muy abiertos. Me tendió la mano para ayudarme a ponerme de pie. La tomé, y al alzarme él me tomó por ambos brazos, quedando frente a frente. Sus ojos eran verdes. Muy verdes. Pero de un tipo de verde que yo nunca antes había visto.

Apuesto a que ni siquiera Crayola tiene un nombre para ese color.

"¿Estás bien?" preguntó de nuevo, despacio. Yo no podía hablar. Su aliento era cálido y suave, su voz era dulce como la miel, sus ojos intensos. No podía apartar la mirada. Se me estaba poniendo difícil formular una frase coherente, todo lo que pude hacer fue asentir.

Él sonrió.

Y era una sonrisa torcida. Una sonrisa perfecta. Mi ritmo cardíaco se aceleró notablemente. El tipo era hermoso.

"Estoy bien, gracias," pude decir finalmente. Pude sentir el calor inundando mis mejillas. Él soltó mis brazos y se enderezó un poco, su sonrisa nunca vaciló sobre sus labios.

"Me alegro por eso. Evidentemente no estaba prestando atención por dónde caminaba. De todas maneras, ¿cómo es posible que con todas las veces que he cruzado este pasillo no haya tenido el placer de conocerte antes...?" Inclinó la cabeza a un lado y otra vez extendió su mano. Una vez más la tomé.

Su mano grande envolvió la mía, pequeña en comparación. Su apretón fue firme, pero gentil. Lo sentí como una corriente eléctrica que recorrió todo mi cuerpo y me hizo poner la piel de gallina. Ahora que lo miraba más de cerca, notaba que su cabello salvaje e indócil no era un producto de mi imaginación. Al igual que sus ojos, su pelo era de un tono único, un color que nunca antes había visto. Un lío de sedoso pelo cobrizo apuntando en todas direcciones. Cabello _sexy_.

"Bella, mi nombre es Bella," dije. Sabía que mis mejillas se estaban poniendo rosadas de pura vergüenza. Él inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado otra vez, y su sonrisa se hizo más amplia.

"Encantado de conocerte, Bella. Yo... discúlpame." Frunció el ceño mientras soltaba mi mano y la metía en su bolsillo para sacar su teléfono móvil. Lo abrió y me hizo un gesto para que le diera un minuto, dándose la vuelta y empezando a caminar en la dirección por la que yo había venido. Suspiré con frustración y eché una mirada a mi reloj.

Veinte minutos. Mierda.

El magnífico extraño parecía absorto en su conversación. Me debatí entre quedarme ahí esperando a que acabara o irme. Todavía olía a agua de charco y sentía la urgente necesidad de un minuto humano antes de mi gran momento.

Él parecía estar discutiendo con alguien, todo el tiempo echando rápidas miradas en mi dirección. En algún momento se llevó los dedos índice y pulgar al puente de la nariz y apretó los párpados, murmurando "bien, ahí estaré" antes de cerrar el móvil. Lo guardó de nuevo en su bolsillo y luego se giró hacia mí.

"Perdón por la interrupción, Bella, y perdón otra vez por la caída. Estoy encantado de haberte conocido, pero tengo que irme. ¿Tal vez nos veamos por ahí otra vez?" Parecía apurado, apartándose un paso hacia atrás con cada palabra.

"Uh, seguro. Te veré por ahí." Brillante, Bella. Jodidamente brillante.

Él me hizo un guiño y luego dio vuelta a la esquina sin darme tiempo a decir otra palabra. Ni siquiera me había dicho su nombre.

Bien.... De todas maneras era demasiado lindo. Demasiado guapo para Olorosa Bella. Levanté un brazo y me olisqueé. Ew. No hay duda, huyó por el olor.

Retomé mi camino hacia el estudio. Titubeé un poco antes de abrir la puerta, dándome una oportunidad de huir antes de mostrarle a la comunidad artística mis atributos.

Al final me encogí de hombros y abrí la puerta.

El cuarto estaba vacío a excepción de un tipo que parecía estar acomodando unos caballetes. Hice una cuenta rápida. Había diecisiete caballetes. Diecisiete extraños viéndome desnuda. Ya no tenía dudas acerca del futuro de Gerard. Iba a morir.

Me encaminé hacia el hombre de los caballetes y me quedé de pie a unos pasos. No pareció darse cuenta de mi presencia hasta que me aclaré la garganta.

"Oh, hola. ¿Te puedo ayudar en algo?" Parecía levemente indignado de que hubiera interrumpido su importantísimo trabajo. Era bajito y calvo. _Te llamaré Hombre Pequeñito._

"Hola. Estoy aquí por, eh, ¿la modelo para la clase?" No podía siquiera mirarlo a los ojos. Dirigí mi mirada hacia cualquier otra parte que no fuera su cara. Esto era humillante.

"¡Oh! Tu debes ser Bella. ¡Gerard me habló de ti! Bien, déjame tomar tu cartera..." Estiró una mano para tomarla, pero yo la aferré contra mi pecho. _Mantente lejos de mí, hombrecito_. Su brazo cayó y dio un paso hacia atrás.

"No hace falta, estoy bien. Hablando de Gerard, ¿sabes dónde está? Se suponía que nos íbamos a encontrar aquí..." pregunté. Todavía no podía mirarlo a los ojos.

"Uh, no. Él no está aquí. ¿No te lo dijo?" Sacudí la cabeza. "Huh, bueno, Gerard me dijo que iba a llamarte. Es raro que no lo haya hecho..." Esa última parte, me di cuenta, era una especie de conversación consigo mismo.

Moví la mano delante de su rostro.

"Bueno, él no me llamó, pero obviamente sí te llamó a ti. ¿Dónde demonios está?" Nuestros ojos finalmente se encontraron. Me pareció que se veía un poquito aterrado. Y yo estaba un poquito enojada.

Continué mirándolo, entrecerrando un poco los ojos. "Entonces... ¿me vas a decir dónde está?"

"Él... uh, bueno, llamó y dijo que no iba a venir porque, eh, tiene dolor de garganta o algo de eso."

"Dolor de garganta. Correcto." _Seh, yo sé perfectamente bien por qué le duele la garganta._ Tomé un profundo respiro y exhalé despacio tratando de calmarme. "Bueno, evidentemente la clase está a punto de empezar. ¿Podrías mostrarme dónde puedo cambiarme?" pregunté en voz baja. Mi voz era casi un susurro.

Hombre Pequeñito asintió y me hizo un gesto para que lo siguiera. Nos dirigimos hacia el otro lado del cuarto y nos detuvimos frente a una puerta que a primera vista estaba oculta. No me habría dado cuenta de que era una puerta si no la hubiera visto de cerca.

Cuando él la abrió y encendió la luz, me di cuenta de que aquello no era una habitación sino un pasillo. Él entró y me señaló algo.

"El cambiador de mujeres es la última puerta a la izquierda. Es básicamente un mini vestuario. Hay un armario ahí para que puedas poner tu ropa y la bata está colgada detrás de la puerta. Oh, y también hay una ducha."

Alcé una ceja interrogativamente.

"Um, la ducha se instaló hace unos pocos meses. Algunos de los modelos decían que necesitan darse un baño después de posar. Se quejaban de salir de aquí con olor a pintura... ridículo. El hecho es que dijeron que si no les poníamos una ducha, no vendrían. Así que el departamento de artes puso el dinero para tener a los nudistas contentos." Su tono estaba repleto de indignación y sarcasmo.

"Hmm... nudistas. Sí, sería bastante trágico si no hubiera más_ nudistas_ para los necesitados artistas. Que dios te bendiga por darle a los _nudistas_ un mínimo incentivo para quitarse la ropa y posar durante horas sin una sola queja." Repliqué a su tono indignado con mi propio sarcasmo e incliné la cabeza un poco, como diciendo _ ¿algo más?_

El tipo se sonrojó un poco y agachó la cabeza murmurando una disculpa patética. No le presté atención y pasé junto a él para meterme en el vestidor.

"Recuerda, la clase comienza en quince minutos," me gritó. Levanté la mano para hacerle saber que había oído, pero no me volví. Llegué al final del pasillo y me fijé en que la puerta de la derecha era la del vestidor de hombres. _Maldito Gerard. Será mejor que estés teniendo muy buen sexo, no te permitiré dejarme sola en esto por menos que eso._

Me giré hacia la izquierda y me dirigí hacia la puerta del cuarto de mujeres. Era un pequeño pero confortable cuarto con unos pocos muebles. Estaba tenuemente iluminado y había un fuerte aroma a lavanda y jazmín. En la esquina había una silla vieja y desgastada. El departamento de arte estaba lleno de artistas adeptos al amor libre, todos parecían tener la necesidad de expresarse ese amor en cualquier forma y cualquier lugar. En definitiva, todos ellos eran muy sexuales, no podía ni comenzar a imaginarme de cuántos actos había sido testigo esa vieja silla.

_Nota mental: por ningún motivo te sientes ahí._

En la otra esquina de la habitación había otra puerta, cuando la abrí descubrí el baño. Y sí, ahí había una ducha. Miré mi reloj otra vez y me di cuenta de que tenía el tiempo justo para darme una rápida ducha antes de salir. Nunca me tomaba mucho tiempo asearme. Y teniendo en cuenta que no había necesidad de volver a vestirme, sería incluso más rápido.

Tomé mi bolso y saqué mis productos de higiene. Alice me regaló en la última navidad un bolsito con pequeñas botellas de varios jabones de bonito aroma y distintas lociones, e insistió con que la llevara a todas partes. Solía decir que uno nunca sabe cuándo puede surgir una emergencia higiénica. Bendita sea.

Me quité la ropa y me metí bajo el agua. Me debatí por un momento entre lavarme el cabello o no, pero me imaginé que dado que había estado lloviendo nadie se preguntaría por qué mi cabello estaba mojado. Prefería oler a fresas antes que a asfalto.

Cuando terminé con mi rápido ritual de higiene y me sequé noté que todavía tenía cinco minutos de sobra. Me pasé la toalla por el cabello, secándolo lo mejor que pude y sacudiéndolo un poco para dejármelo suelto sobre los hombros. Me puse un poco de loción y luego tomé la bata de detrás de la puerta. Tenía un símbolo que indicaba que era una bata de hotel._ Qué bien. ¿Ponen el dinero para una ducha, pero tienen que robarse las batas?_

Me encogí de hombros y me la puse. Antes de abrir la puerta y salir hacia mi castigo respiré profundamente varias veces para armarme de valor.

_Ya estás aquí, Bella. Puedes hacerlo. Tranquila. Mantente calmada y segura. Y jodidamente desnuda._

Salí de la habitación y crucé el pasillo a paso extremadamente lento. Después de lo que pareció una eternidad llegué a mi destino. Abrí la puerta y asomé la cabeza para ver que ahí había mucha más gente de la que había imaginado que vendría. Había un montón de movimiento, estudiantes quitándose los abrigos y las carteras, sacando sus pinturas de los casilleros, acomodando sus lienzos.

Hombre Pequeñito me vio y caminó hacia mí. Me tomó por el brazo y me arrastró fuera de la puerta. Se giró hacia mí y me habló en voz baja:

"No seas tímida y no te preocupes. Todos van a ser muy respetuosos. Están aquí por amor al arte y para pasar de año." Continuó parloteando en voz baja por unos momentos más, pero no pude evitar dejar de oírle. Continué mirando el cuarto, mis pulsaciones acelerándose más y más en la medida en que se llenaba.

Hubiera sido una buena idea emborracharme antes de venir. Una atrevida, borracha y desnuda Bella hubiera sido mucho mejor para tratar con estos niños. O tal vez podría haberme fumado un porro. Seguramente alguno de los estudiantes tenía uno. Gerard no iba a ningún lado sin su hierba. Podría robarme uno y fumármelo a hurtadillas. Nadie me miraría raro por eso.

"...además, no será tan malo para ti viendo que en realidad no estarás sola."_ ¿Huh?_

"Espera, espera. Pensé que Gerard no iba a venir," dije, buscándolo por todo el cuarto.

"Y no vendrá. Tuvimos que llamar a un reemplazo de último minuto, así que vas a estar trabajando con él." Mi mandíbula cayó por la conmoción. _ ¿Su reemplazo? ¿Pueden hacer eso?_ Antes de que pudiera decir algo en protesta, Hombre Pequeñito me estaba arrastrando al centro del cuarto donde ya había otro tipo envuelto en una bata. Estaba agachado, como si estuviera estirándose o algo así. Aunque estaba cubierto de una esponjosa tela blanca, su trasero parecía algo más que simplemente "lindo". Mis ojos fueron bajando por su cuerpo y descubrí unas piernas de músculos muy trabajados. Si el resto de ese cuerpo pertenecía a alguien tan lindo como lo que tenía ahora a la vista, caería de rodillas y me pondría a gritar.

_Por favor que sea lindo. Por favor que sea lindo. Por favor, que sea lindo._

En realidad sería mejor que no fuera lindo. Demasiada belleza podría hacer que mis partes femeninas entren en acción. Podría culpar al clima si mis pezones se ponían duros. Pero es más difícil culpar al clima por la excitación allí abajo.

Y como si la vida se hubiera vuelto a cámara lenta, lo vi levantarse pulgada a pulgada. Glorioso.

_No, no puede ser. ¿Es posible? Cabello sexy. Ojos de Crayola. ¡Jode-er!_

Hubiera reconocido ese cabello en cualquier parte. Era único. No habría forma de repetir ese tono en cualquier otro cabello, por mucho que uno lo intente.

Comenzó a girarse hacia mí en el mismísimo instante en que yo estaba siendo conducida hacia él. Sus ojos de Crayola se encontraron con los míos.

¿Tenía que sonreír? Esa maldita sonrisa torcida perfecta.

Algo se siente húmedo aquí.

Mierda.

De ninguna manera voy a hacer esto. No. Lo. Haré.

Él es mi criptonita.

La clave para hacer a Bella caer.

Alzó una ceja y extendió un brazo hacia mí de la misma forma que lo había hecho antes. Y una vez más tomé su mano, el simple calor de su roce enviando temblores a todo mi cuerpo.

Él me arrastró más cerca y se inclinó para susurrarme al oído.

"Hola otra vez, Bella. Al menos esta vez no te golpeé el trasero, ¿huh?"

_Oh, no. Sí que me golpeaste el trasero. Sólo que no tan literalmente_.

Lo único que pude hacer fue sonrojarme y sonreír en respuesta. Él se alejó un poco hacia atrás, pero nuestros rostros seguían estando muy cerca. En ese momento olvidé todo. Dónde estaba y lo que estaba a punto de hacer. No podía prestar atención a los ruidos a nuestro alrededor. Era como si no hubiera nadie más que nosotros en ese cuarto. Naturalmente, mi instinto estaba tentándome a inclinarme hasta que nuestras frentes estuvieran presionadas juntas. Mi mano gritaba para alzarse hasta su mejilla y acariciarla, para frotar su suave piel de bebé con mi pulgar.

Pero se lo negué.

No conocía de nada a este Adán. Iba a posar desnuda junto a él, eso estaba claro. Ese es otro tema. Pero ¿acariciar su mejilla de una manera tan... íntima?

No. No podía hacer eso. Él me iba a ver las tetas y yo ni siquiera sabía su nombre.

Momento.

No sé su nombre.

¡Santísimo cabello sexy! No sé su nombre. Bueno, ya que estoy aquí para mostrarles mis tetas a los malditos pintores emo, al menos podría darle un nombre al Hombre Crayón.

Abrí la boca para preguntárselo en el mismo momento en que Hombre Pequeñito decidió tomar la palabra frente a los estudiantes. _Cabrón_.

"A ver todos, su atención por favor. Espero que estén listos para empezar ya." Hizo un gesto hacia nosotros. "Ellos son nuestros modelos de hoy. Como ustedes saben, normalmente tenemos un solo modelo, femenino o masculino... pero se ha sugerido tomar posiciones en pareja para una mirada más intima al alma humana." _Sí claro, una mirada más íntima al alma humana. Lo único que quieren es un show de exhibicionismo._

"Modelos, si son tan amables de quitarse las batas podremos comenzar. Y, clase, por favor recuerden ser respetuosos. Cualquiera que actúe irrespetuosamente será expulsado de la clase y recibirá una F." Hombre Pequeñito se acercó hacia nosotros y nos hizo un gesto con la cabeza. "Ya podemos comenzar."

Comencé a quitarme la bata y por el rabillo del ojo percibí que mi compañero hacía lo mismo. Cerré los ojos y removí la bata de mi cuerpo resbalándomela desde los hombros y hasta que cayó directamente en el suelo. Escuché un jadeo. Abrí muy grandes los ojos y la sentí la sangre fluir hasta mis mejillas.

Mi compañero de pose tenía la boca abierta y los ojos abiertos como platos. _Qué mono._

Estaba de pie, erguido frente a mí, completamente erecto. En más de un sentido, erecto. Tuve una repentina necesidad de saludarlo.

Y darle una lamida.

Como sea.

Nuestras miradas se encontraron. Por muy fuerte que fuera la urgencia de permitirme mirar hacia abajo, una y otra vez, la atracción que sentí al mirarlo a los ojos era más satisfaciente.

Hombre Pequeñito se acercó y comenzó a darme indicaciones para la pose como si yo fuese de arcilla. Pon tu brazo aquí, tuerce tu pecho un poco, baja la barbilla, tu pie debería estar aquí. Ahora estaba sentada en el frío suelo... abierta y lista para él.

Hombre Pequeñito tomó a Cabello Sexy y le hizo sentarse en el suelo conmigo. Después de mucho reacomodamiento de extremidades, nuestros cuerpos estaban estrechamente entrelazados.

Estábamos sentados directamente enfrente del otro, mis rodillas levantadas y mis pies plantados en el suelo a cada lado de sus caderas. Sus piernas estaban enroscadas debajo de las mías y envueltas alrededor de mi espalda. Nuestros brazos estaban puestos alrededor del otro en un abrazo de amantes. Nuestros rostros estaban en el cuello del otro.

_Oh Dios Mío, huele maravillosamente._

Mi nuevo aroma favorito. Me incliné un poquitito más cerca sólo para olerlo mejor y guardarme el aroma en la memoria. Traté de ser discreta cuando inhalé por la nariz, pero no pasó desapercibido para él.

"¿Acabas de olfatearme?" Preguntó en una voz baja, apenas audible, pero con un toque de humor. No contesté. Sólo me ruboricé. Otra vez.

"Puedo sentir el calor de tus mejillas. No hay necesidad de que te avergüences. Tú también hueles bien. Casi... comestible." Su aliento me calentaba la piel, su voz era tan baja que creaba la sensación de que nada podría competir contra él.

La posición era... cómoda, segura y sensual. Ningún hombre me había sostenido de esa manera. Nada que hubiera sentido antes en ninguna experiencia previa podría compararse con lo que mi cuerpo estaba sintiendo en ese momento.

Mi cuerpo estaba respondiendo a la situación, recibiéndolo con familiaridad, como si se tratara de un viejo amigo.

Tan hundida estaba en el momento que me costó comprender que su pene estaba a una pulgada de mi parte favorita del cuerpo. Todo lo que tenía que hacer era moverme unos centímetros, y estaría sentada sobre su regazo. La emoción de la idea corrió a través de mis venas y envió un delicioso escalofrío a mi columna vertebral.

Su agarre sobre mí se apretó. "¿Tienes frío?" Preguntó, su voz aterciopelada sonaba preocupada.

"No," exhalé. Fue su turno de estremecerse. _¿Su pene acaba de retorcerse contra mi pierna?_

"Esto está muy silencioso, ¿podemos poner algo de música?" Gritó uno de los estúpidos emo. La burbuja en la que me había metido se pinchó, y fui consciente otra vez de dónde estaba.

Desnuda.

Abrazada a un hombre extraño, pero sexy.

Y con un montón de gente mirando.

Un momento después comenzó a sonar una suave música clásica. El volumen no estaba muy alto, pero ya no se podía oír el rasgueo de los pinceles sobre los lienzos. No reconocí la melodía, pero la encontré muy tranquilizadora. Mi cuerpo entero se relajó.

"Es hermosa, ¿verdad?" Dijo en un susurro mi compañero. El tono de su voz era ronco otra vez, y las vibraciones hicieron eco por todo mi cuerpo. Asentí despacio en respuesta.

Él volvió a susurrar. "Y sin embargo, no es tan hermosa como tú." Hundí la cabeza un poco más en su cuello e inhalé profundamente de nuevo.

"Tú tampoco estás nada mal. Aunque se siente un poco raro estar sosteniendo a un hombre guapísimo y desnudo sin siquiera saber su nombre," susurré. _¿Puedo morderte?_

Él dejó escapar una silenciosa risita y apretó su agarre a mi alrededor. Las yemas de sus dedos rozaron mi espalda con la suavidad de una pluma, provocando en mi cuerpo un erótico hormigueo. La relajación que había experimentado momentos antes desapareció por completo. Mi cuerpo respondió de otras maneras.

Estaba caliente.

Frustrada.

Y jodidamente húmeda.

La sensación entre mis piernas no era controlable, estaba pasando un mal momento. Estaba agradecida de que el olor a pinturas y aceites en el aire del salón enmascarara el aroma de mi traicionero cuerpo.

Mi compañero inhaló fuertemente y retuvo el aire en sus pulmones. Cuando finalmente lo dejó salir en un largo suspiro, pude advertir que al final se convertía en un suave jadeo.

Y luego se estremeció.

Joder.

Giró la cabeza lo suficiente como para poner sus labios en contacto con mi oreja.

"Por cierto, soy Edward," dijo directamente sobre mi zona erógena. Y sentí un ligero mordisquito.

Le devolví el favor girando mi cabeza hacia él, "Edward," susurré. Y me centré en su emoción al escuchar su nombre de mis labios. "¿Habías hecho esto antes? Quiero decir… _esto_." Esperaba que él comprendiera el tono de mi voz e interpretara lo que yo estaba preguntándole. Porque por todos los demonios, no había ninguna manera directa de preguntar algo como eso.

Él sacudió la cabeza un poco y susurró. "He posado antes, pero nunca así…. Nunca."

Me sentí sonreír mientras me inclinaba un poquito más cerca. "Bueno, gusto en conocerte, _Edward_" Mi lengua rozó un punto justo debajo de su oreja.

Su agarre se hizo más fuerte aún, acercándome mucho más esta vez.

Mucho más cerca de su… cabeza. _Esa _cabeza.

Mi agarre alrededor de él también se vio modificado. Mis brazos se aferraron a él con más fuerza, mi rostro completamente hundido en su cuello.

Sus manos estaban apoyadas en mi espalda, sosteniéndome apretadamente. Tan fuerte que casi podía sentir por separado cada dedo presionando mi piel.

Él me empujó un poquito más cerca y nuestros pechos casi se tocaban. _Casi_.

Inclinó la cabeza una vez más, lejos de mi oído. Exhaló su aliento caliente sobre mi piel y el resto de mi cuerpo se tensó y se sintió demasiado frío en comparación.

Cada respiro parecía más intencionalmente dirigido a una parte en particular de mi cuerpo que el anterior.

Mi cuello.

Mi clavícula.

Mis senos.

La mejor parte fue cuando sopló gentilmente el centro de mi pecho y el aire corrió por mi estómago y pasó por mi ombligo hasta finalmente llegar hasta el punto justo entre mis piernas, entre los muslos. El contraste entre frío y caliente era desesperante. El deseo de fricción crecía a cada segundo.

Necesitaba moverme. Tenía el trasero entumecido. Pero en realidad tenía miedo de moverme. Un movimiento en falso y él estaría… dentro. No es que me fuera a quejar por eso, y tenía el presentimiento de que él tampoco se quejaría; pero debía recordar que había otras personas mirando.

Lo último que quería era compartir un orgasmo con otras 17 personas.

Me mordí el labio tratando de concentrarme y levanté la cabeza para poder ver a Edward a la cara. Quería verlo. Copiando mis movimientos, su rostro también se alzó. Sus ojos se habían ensombrecido, opacados por la lujuria. Podía perderme en esos ojos. No quería perder ese contacto. Sentía como si una parte de mí fuera a romperse si dejaba de mirarlo.

Mi respiración se hizo errática y pesada. De un momento a otro iba a soltar un jadeo, lo sabía. Su respiración también era pesada y profunda. Nuestros pechos se movían juntos, hinchándose y deshinchándose en un ritmo perfecto. Con cada inhalación su pecho rozaba mis pezones, provocando que se endurecieran más.

Y mis pezones duros no tenían nada que ver con la Madre Naturaleza, ni con ráfagas de aire frío.

Todo era por Edward.

Fruncí un poco la frente para transmitir que estaba sintiéndome incómoda. Él me hizo un guiño en respuesta. Una de sus manos se quedó quieta donde estaba mientras la otra se deslizaba hacia abajo por mi espalda, sin dejar de sostenerme, hasta llegar a mi trasero. Por el rabillo del ojo vi que estaba tratando de levantarme. Mi cuerpo reaccionó en seguida, elevándose apenas unos centímetros del suelo. Sentí cómo él también se movía, deslizándose aún más cerca si es que eso era posible.

Un segundo después mi peso estaba otra vez sobre el suelo y de nuevo fui consciente del lugar exacto donde estaba su miembro, rozando mi entrada y agitándose como si quisiera meterse y empezar la fiesta.

Perdí el aliento. Hundí las uñas en su piel tan fuerte que debo haber dejado una marca. Sus brazos afianzaron su agarre sobre mí y me sostuvieron con más fuerza.

"Respira, Bella," susurró con voz ronca.

"Edward," respiré.

La intensidad del momento, enredada en los brazos de otra persona, tan cerca y tan lejos a un mismo tiempo de abandonarnos a nuestros instintos más primitivos, era muy frustrante. Fui consciente del sudor de su espalda, de su olor y de todos los sitios donde nuestras pieles se tocaban. Su cuerpo estaba invadiendo todos mis sentidos.

El calor que irradiaban nuestros cuerpos podría haberme hecho entrar en combustión. El palpitante dolor entre mis piernas era jodidamente agonizante. Ardía de pura anticipación; mi cuerpo era tan consciente como yo misma de que el objeto de su deseo estaba a unos pocos milímetros de distancia.

Lo único que tenía que hacer era moverme un poquitito más cerca.

Hundí la cabeza en su cuello otra vez.

"Edward," su nombre se escapó de mis labios como una súplica.

"Bella," replicó en el mismo tono.

Vale, eso era todo. Hubo algo en la forma en que dijo mi nombre… Tomé la decisión. ¿Y qué si había una clase entera de estudiantes observando?

_Tómame. Por favor. _

Sin pensarlo más me aferré a sus hombros con más fuerza para usarlo de ancla y moverme más cerca. El dejó escapar un profundo y bajo gruñido.

Sabía lo que estaba haciendo.

Y lo deseaba tanto como yo.

_A la mierda con los demás…_

"¿Bella? ¿Edward?" _Hombre Pequeñito va a morir._ "Los estudiantes ya están listos para continuar, así que les vamos a pedir que cambien de posición."

Levanté la cabeza del hombro de Edward y me giré para mirarlo a la cara.

Su rostro era intenso y sus ojos ardían de lujuria y deseo. Tenía la boca ligeramente abierta y respiraba pesadamente.

Yo me ruboricé.

Y sentí aumentar el calor entre mis piernas.

Estaba a punto de tener una sobrecarga sensorial y lo sabía. Era demasiado para mí.

¿Quién hubiera imaginado que mi temor de posar desnuda se convertiría en un juego de seducción?

Nos soltamos a regañadientes, ayudándonos el uno al otro a ponernos de pie y sin perder el contacto visual.

Hombre Pequeñito se aclaró la garganta. Mis ojos lo buscaron por el salón con una mirada furiosa.

"Bella, ¿podrías por favor ponerte aquí…?" Caminé hacia él. "Bueno, dime una cosa. ¿Eres flexible?"

"¿Perdone? ¿Flexible?"

"Sí, flexible. Por ejemplo, ¿podrías estirarte y tocarte los tobillos?"

"Creo que sí. Lo intentaré." Le había dado la espalda a Edward. Separé las piernas y empecé a inclinarme hacia adelante lentamente, paseando los dedos por mis piernas hasta que alcancé mis tobillos. Los rodeé con mis manos. Incliné un poco la cabeza para mirar a Edward a través de mis piernas y le hice un pequeño guiño.

Él se estremeció.

_Diablos, sí que soy buena._

"Ahora, Edward, por favor ven por aquí. Quiero que te quedes de pie justo detrás de Bella y la sostengas de las caderas."

Pude sentir el calor de su cuerpo detrás de mí. Primero vi sus pies acercándose y luego sentí su erección presionándome el trasero. Sus manos se apoyaron en mis caderas, sus dedos se aferraron fuertemente a mi piel. Me balanceé un poco y él se presionó aún más contra mí. Tuve que morderme el labio para contener un gemido.

"Sí, justo así. No será por mucho tiempo. Bella, tal vez quieras levantar un poco la cabeza, para no cansarte." Hice lo que me indicó y dejé que mis ojos vagaran por toda el aula. Sólo había un puñado de alumnos ahora.

"¿A dónde se fueron todos?" Pregunté.

"Los alumnos están obligados a quedarse sólo durante la primera hora. Después de la primera posición, los estudiantes son libres de hacer lo que quieran. Pueden irse si así lo desean; y como el clima parece estar empeorando, muchos optaron por volver a casa. En este edificio casi siempre se corta la energía cuando llueve mucho. Es un lío reunir todos los materiales cuando eso sucede, porque ni siquiera tenemos luces de emergencia…"

Justo en esa parte se escuchó un fuerte trueno afuera. Y las luces se apagaron.

_Que mala suerte_.

Hubo un instante de quejidos y maldiciones. Podía escuchar claramente los movimientos a mi alrededor, objetos siendo arrastrados y gente poniéndose sus chaquetas.

"Gente, mantengan la calma por favor. Recojan lo que puedan y dejen aquí el resto. Pueden venir a buscarlo mañana. Modelos, por favor tomen sus batas y vuelvan a cambiarse. Creo que lo dejamos aquí por esta noche." Hombre Pequeñito iba corriendo de un lado a otro a oscuras, indicando a la gente que se fuera y ladrándoles indicaciones a los alumnos como si fueran sordos.

Me levanté tan lentamente como me había inclinado, pero Edward nunca me soltó. De hecho sus manos serpentearon por mis caderas y se estrecharon en mi cintura de manera protectora. Me apretó contra su cuerpo y me besó en el cuello.

Prácticamente me desvanecí sobre él y suspiré.

"Vamos, te acompañaré hasta el vestidor," murmuró en mi cabello.

Torcí el cuerpo para quedar frente a él, frente a frente. Esta vez no le negué a mis dedos la urgencia de tocar su mejilla. Mi vista estaba todavía acostumbrándose a la oscuridad y no podía verlo, pero podía sentir el deseo manando de él en ondas.

Hubo un relámpago y por un breve instante pude mirarlo a la cara. Sus ojos habían adquirido un tono aún más intenso, si es que era posible. Con las luces apagadas se habían vuelto oscuros, hambrientos.

Desenredó un brazo de mi cintura, pero me mantuvo apretada contra su cuerpo con el otro. Me guió lentamente a la otra habitación, caminando hacia atrás a donde estaban todas mis pertenencias. Mis ropas.

_Mi maldita ropa._

Nunca me había sentido tan bien con mi propio cuerpo como en ese momento. Me había olvidado de todos los otros fácilmente estando con Edward. Su presencia era intoxicante, despachó todas mis inseguridades y mis miedos. El deseo era evidente, no había lugar a dudas. Era muy surrealista, pero genial. Mi cuerpo quería más. No parecía haberse olvidado de lo cerca que habíamos estado hacía tan sólo unos minutos.

Llegamos a la puerta, y Edward la abrió para mí y me metió dentro. Me soltó la mano y yo perdí todo contacto con él de inmediato. El pasillo era muy estrecho, no había suficiente lugar para que camináramos uno junto al otro. Di un paso adelante para seguir caminando.

Pero sus manos me detuvieron cuando se posaron sobre mis hombros. Repitió el mismo movimiento que había hecho antes y apretó mi cuerpo gentilmente contra el suyo.

Toda su longitud endurecida se presionó contra mí con fervor. Estiró una de sus manos y ahuecó en ella uno de mis pechos, rozando mi pezón con el pulgar. Sentí cómo se me debilitaban las rodillas y dejé escapar un pequeño gemido.

"¿Sientes eso?"

_Uhm, sip._

"S-sí…" fue todo lo que pude responder. Se me había olvidado cómo juntar las palabras para formular una frase coherente. Pero no tenía ningún deseo de hablar. Lo único que quería hacer era _sentir_. Quería ponerme en acción.

Quería que él me tomara ahí mismo.

Y como si me hubiera leído los pensamientos, él me giró para quedar enfrentados y colocó ambas manos a los lados de mi rostro antes de estrellar su boca contra la mía. Era delicioso. Su lengua masajeaba la mía y me resultó tan aterciopelada como su voz. Nuestras manos estaban ahora por todas partes, tocándonos, explorándonos.

De pronto me empujó contra la pared. Mis piernas se enrollaron instintivamente alrededor de sus caderas. Sentir su dureza en mi vientre me llevó a moverme hacia arriba y hacia abajo con anhelo. Su boca abandonó la mía para dirigirse a mi garganta. Fue dejando un rastro de besos húmedos en mi cuello, haciendo un tortuoso camino hacia abajo hasta que alcanzó mi pecho y apretó mi pezón entre los dientes.

"Oh sí, joder," exclamé sin aliento.

Él continuó saboreando, acariciándolo con la lengua entre mordidas. Sus manos me aferraron por el trasero, apretándolo y sosteniéndome. En algún momento rompió el contacto con mis pechos para volver inmediatamente a mi boca, recorriéndola una y otra vez con la lengua.

"Te deseo," gimió entre besos.

"Entonces tómame," repliqué en un gruñido.

Y lo hizo.

Se posicionó en mi entrada igual que como lo había hecho antes, sólo que esta vez no se detuvo ahí. Se empujó brutalmente dentro de mí sin decir una sola palabra más. Los dos soltamos un jadeo de placer al mismo tiempo. No pude detener los gimoteos y suspiros que salieron de mi boca con cada estocada. Él se movió dentro y fuera de mí, cada vez más profundo. Sentía el extremo de su miembro golpeando un punto sensible cada vez que se hundía en mí, más adentro y más fuerte de lo que hubiera podido imaginar. Quería gritar.

La puerta de la sala de arte se entreabrió y los destellos de los rayos iluminaron nuestros cuerpos. Edward tenía la cabeza inclinada hacia atrás y las venas de su cuello estaban tensas.

De inmediato se apoderó de mí un estremecimiento extrañamente familiar que comenzó a fluir lentamente por todo mi cuerpo desde la parte baja de mi estómago. Edward continuó penetrándome una y otra vez sin aminorar el ritmo, sino todo lo contrario. Cada vez más rápido y más adentro. Y yo ya no podía soportarlo. Le mordí el hombro. Muy fuerte.

Él gruñó y se impulsó otra vez, más profundo, más fuerte.

Estaba a punto de venirse, y eso me empujó al borde. Mantuve mi boca pegada a su hombro tratando de contener el grito que amenazaba con escapar de mis labios, pero fue inútil. Mis fuertes gemidos hicieron eco en todo el corredor mientras todo mi cuerpo se estremecía contra el suyo. Fue el orgasmo más largo que tuve en mi vida. No quería que terminase, así que continué moviéndome sobre él.

"Mierda… Bella… uh, joder…"

Aceleró el ritmo. Estaba al límite.

Enterré las uñas en su espalda y me aplasté aún más contra él, alargando mi propio placer y de paso también el suyo.

"Jodeeeer, nena… ah…"

Inclinó la cabeza a un lado con un último gemido y lo sentí liberarse dentro de mí, invadiéndome, llenándome.

Me sentía completa.

El. Mejor. Sexo. Del. Mundo.

Jodidamente espectacular.

Sus embestidas se ralentizaron. Lo hizo una vez más. Dos veces, tres. Y se detuvo.

Presionó firmemente sus labios sobre los míos con una sonrisa. Después recargó su frente en la mía y rió entre dientes.

"Sabes, casi no contesto mi teléfono antes," suspiró. "Me puso enfermo que me interrumpiera mientras hablaba contigo. Realmente quise volver mis pasos por ese pasillo para pedirte tu número."

"Entonces… ¿quieres mi número?" Bromeé.

"Definitivamente."

* * *

**¿Y bien? ¿Qué les pareció? **

**¡Dejen sus comentarios! Sus reviews serán como mi salario. ¡No me dejen morir en la miseria! (?)**

* * *


End file.
